dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Double Axe Handle
Double Axe Handle is a physical attack used by many fighters. It is usually used after smashing, kicking or hitting the opponent up in the air. The user jumps or fly up, and smashes the opponent down to the ground. Overview Bardock uses the attack as part of his Final Revenger technique. Yamcha uses a Double Axe Handle to knock Chi-Chi out when the latter attacks him after killing a T-Rex. Mercenary Tao uses the attack as part of his Crane Style Assassin Strike. Tien Shinhan uses the technique against Goku while fighting him with his four arms. King Piccolo uses the technique during his two confrontations with Goku, hitting Goku both times. Goku uses Double Axe Handles during several battles: against Jackie Chun, against Frieza, against Lord Slug, against Android 19, against Majin Vegeta,Dragon Ball Z episode 232, "Buu is Hatched" to deflect Majin Buu's Kamehameha, against Kid Buu as part of his Meteor Impact attack, and later against Uub.Dragon Ball Z episode 291, "Goku's Next Journey" Krillin uses a Double Axe Handle to smash Nappa, and later to smash Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. The technique is used by Gohan in both his base and Great Ape forms. Great Ape Gohan tries to use a Double Axe Handle to hit Vegeta, but he misses and smashes a rock instead.Dragon Ball Z episode 35, "Mercy" Gohan later tries the attack against Frieza, but instead, it is Frieza who manages to hit Gohan. Later, Gohan uses a Double Axe Handle to remove Android 20 from Piccolo's back.Dragon Ball Z episode 131, "More Androids?!" Vegeta uses the attack to kill a Namekian in Tsuno's village,Dragon Ball Z episode 51, "Vegeta Has a Ball" and later against Recoome during their battle on Namek. Jeice tries to hit Goku with the technique, but Goku easily dodges.Dragon Ball Z episode 68, "Ginyu Assault" Vegeta again uses it as part of the Amazing Impact technique used against Ginyu in Goku's body, and later against Android 19. As Majin Vegeta, he uses the attack against Majin Buu while beating him before firing his Final Impact.Dragon Ball Z episode 236, "The Warrior's Decision" Vegeta uses the technique again while inside Buu, to smash an illusion of Gotenks.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" Salza uses the technique against Gohan when he and his comrades perform the Terrible Flash attack on the boy after the latter returned from Korin Tower with Senzu Beans for his father.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 Future Android 17 attempts the attack on Future Gohan. Android 19 uses the attack as part of the Yahoo! technique he uses against Goku. Android 17 uses the to knock Future Trunks when the latter tries to attack Android 17 during her battle with Vegeta on the Mountain Road. Piccolo uses the attack against Android 17 during their battle on the Tropical Islands. Future Trunks strikes Semi-Perfect Cell with this as part of his Burning Breaker attack. Zangya uses a Double Axe Handle against Gohan, and Bojack uses it as part of his Chaotic Tyrant technique against Vegeta. Gotenks uses the technique on Super Buu,Dragon Ball Z episode 261, "Gotenks is Awesome!" and Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) uses the technique during his battle against Ultimate Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 266, "The Old Kai's Weapon" Shortly later, Super Vegito uses the attack against Super Buu. Super Saiyan 3 Goku Double Axe Handles Kid Buu twice during their battle on the Sacred World of the Kais.Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect"Dragon Ball Z episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Uub uses the technique as part of the Blazing Barrage Palm attack he performed against Goku during their match in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Appearances in Video Games The technique is used by several characters at the end of rush attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and as their charged down strike in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Also in the Budokai Tenkaichi games, it used by Great Apes as part of their grapple throw attack, as well as by Goku, Vegeta, Android 19, and Bojack as part of their Meteor Impact, Amazing Impact, Yahoo!, and Chaotic Tyrant techniques respectively. Krillin also uses the attack as part of the Warriors of Earth team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques